The capacity to operate safely is critical for any elevator installation. As a result, modern elevator installations are designed to allow for the capture of a substantial amount of information related to the cars they contain, and for the use of that information to ensure that the elevator cars operate in a safe manner. While this capture and use of safety related information is beneficial in maintaining the safety of elevator cars, it has drawbacks as well. For example, when safety related information is captured and processed at different components, that information has historically been communicated from the capturing component(s) to the processing component(s) with discrete wires for each piece of captured information. This generally results in the use of 10-15 discrete wires for the communication of safety related information, which increases the cost of the elevator installation, both in terms of the material cost of the wires, and the labor cost for installing them.